The Things He Saw
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Sequel to 'Seer'. Continues the next morning.


Harry smiled softly as the awareness of another person in his bed impinged on his consciousness. Draco had spent the night in his bed. He'd half expected the other boy to leave after he'd fallen asleep. Though they hadn't done much beyond a little kissing- all right, a _lot _of kissing- he felt deeply satisfied with the turn his relationship with Draco had taken. During the weeks they had spent together as Draco investigated his 'puzzle', he had come to admire the blond's acerbic wit, now that it wasn't being employed against him. And he'd found that he loved the way Draco's aura flared with lust whenever Harry looked up at him through sleepy eyes. His body had retained several habits that were useless now that he couldn't see, such as turning to look at people.

He hadn't felt right, though, pursuing a relationship with the blond when he didn't know, so it had been a relief when, the night before, Draco had finally figured it out. Harry snorted softly to himself.

'He figures out my disability, and the first thing I do is take him to bed,' he thought, amused at himself. He felt Draco stirring beside him, freezing when his arm hit Harry's side when he stretched. He saw the flare of panic in Draco's aura, but he calmed as soon as he saw where he was, brightening with pleasure.

"Why'd you panic?" Harry asked curiously. Draco darkened slightly, but answered despite his evident embarrassment.

"Sometimes, Pansy tries to sneak into my bed. She hasn't succeeded yet, but it was the first thing I thought of when I felt you there beside me. Sorry." Harry put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be sorry. Nothing wrong with it. You've been dealing with her for a lot longer than you were even attracted to me, much less with me." He felt Draco relax, and decided that this was as good a time as any for a good morning kiss.

He ended up straddled across Draco's knees as said blond sat on his heels, Harry resting his head on Draco's collarbone. "Thank god it's Saturday," he muttered. Draco chuckled.

"Don't you want to let your friends know?" he asked lightly, but with a serious undertone. He didn't think they would last long if Harry wanted to hide their relationship. He had never hidden his relationships before, and was reluctant to start now, but he'd try it if that was what Harry wanted. Harry yawned.

"Later. Right now I just want to stay here with you."

"What about breakfast?" Harry closed his eyes, then called Dobby, wincing at the little elf's enthusiasm.

"Breakfast for the two of us, if you would please Dobby," Harry requested. "We don't feel like facing the world quite yet." Dobby nodded eagerly and disappeared. Draco raised an eyebrow. "We'll get better food than if we went down to breakfast anyway. Dobby absolutely adores me."

"I could tell," Draco said dryly, and Harry chuckled.

Dobby had brought back a veritable feast for the two of them, and it was almost all things that could be eaten with only fingers. Draco chuckled.

"Well, well, well, now I have to wonder exactly what breakfast in bed actually consisted of for my parents, as I doubt he's been doing much serving of students while he's here."

"What makes you say that?" Draco shrugged.

"He's too excitable. The other elves would try to keep him out of sight unless someone actually called him."

"And the breakfast in bed part?" Harry jumped as something moist hit his lips.

"Open your mouth." He parted his lips, and tasted chocolate as something slid into his mouth. Smiling slightly, he bit down on the plump strawberry. Draco chuckled at his chocolate-smeared appearance. "Hmm, you seem to have made a bit of a mess. Let me help you with that." And he leaned in and kissed the chocolate off of Harry's lips. Harry walked his fingers carefully around the bed, attempting to find where Dobby had set the food. He accidentally stuck his finger into a bowl of lightly whipped cream. He stuck the finger in his mouth, sucking off the cream, and Draco's aura flared up with lust, startling Harry, who hadn't meant to be seductive with it.

"Harry," Draco asked suddenly. "If you knew I was attracted to you, and you were attracted to me, why did you wait so long?" Harry sighed.

"It didn't feel right trying to start a relationship when you didn't know, and you wanted to figure it out yourself. You would have been upset at me if I'd just told you. And I was enjoying your attempts to understand." Draco nodded, and satisfaction suffused his aura. He liked that Harry had assumed his independence even though he knew about his attraction, instead of assuming Draco was _de_pendent because of it.

They ate slowly, feeding each other sometimes, sometimes eating on their own. Finally, Harry called Dobby to clear away the dishes, which he did happily, glad that 'Harry Potter sir' had liked his breakfast.

Pushing open the curtains -which he had charmed to block out everything beyond them, else his roommates sleeping would keep him awake- he encountered a very distraught Hermione. He couldn't tell if she was crying; he didn't hear anything but with her that didn't mean much, but her distress was very clear to see.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" she said in a choked voice. He reached out, cupping her cheek gently.

"Tell you what, Mi?" She sniffed.

"Don't play coy with me, Harry Potter, you know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell us you were blind?" He sighed heavily.

"Because I didn't want you to pity me. Because you didn't need yet another thing to be wrong with me. Because I didn't want to tell anyone. The only people who know are the staff. And you and Draco."

"And why did you tell him before us?!" she wailed, clearly not realizing he was sitting at the head of the bed listening. Harry grinned.

"I didn't tell him. He guessed. I merely confirmed it for him."

"But you let him guess."

"I didn't do anything for him that I wasn't already doing for you. It's not my fault that you and Ron finally discovered each other and weren't paying as much attention to me. You thought I was fine, and you were happy. I didn't want to interrupt that. You and Ron deserve to be happy. There's been so much darkness in your lives."

"But it's the same for you too, Harry!" She exclaimed. "You had it worse than us!" He reached out and took her hand.

"I am happy, Mi. Happier than I've ever been. I have wonderful friends, a boyfriend, and I never have to see the Dursleys again unless I want to." He leaned back, twisting so he could lay with his head in Draco's lap, smiling as Draco ran his hand softly over his hair. Ron chose to walk in at that moment, and he froze at the tableau.

"Uhh, what's going on? Herm, why are you crying? And Harry, why's Malfoy in your bed?" He walked over to pull Hermione into his arms. She turned to sob into his shoulder without speaking.

"He's in my bed because he's my boyfriend of course!" Harry said impishly, hoping to distract his excitable friend from why his girlfriend was crying. Ron just gave him a confused look.

"O-o-ok," Ron said slowly. "I can't say that was totally unexpected, though I never knew you were into guys, Harry." Harry blinked.

"Really? Sorry. I'm bi."

"But what's that got to do with Hermione crying?"

"Not a damn thing," Harry said cheerfully, and slipped out of bed to go shower.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHD**_

lol. Just a cute little ficlet because someone asked for a sequel to 'Seer'. So here it is, and I suppose now I'll have to do another one for when Ron finds out. Oh well. I suppose I'll get to it eventually. I just couldn't resist ending it there.


End file.
